A Dragon's Way
by Recadency
Summary: When a half-dragon and a prince meet, the way they see the world is changed as they discover new things about themselves and what they want in life. Friendship Jarvan/Shyvana


**Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends, nor the characters contained in it !**

**Note: Shyvana is being portrayed in her ironscale skin. Thanks ! Enjoy.**

* * *

Burnt flesh and blood. The combined smell made Shyvana want to puke. It surrounded her, overwhelming her heightened dragon senses and bringing her to her knees. Taking low, deep breaths, she tried to calm her beating heart and get the smell out of her head. She had almost done so too, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her springing forward, flames instincively bursting around her body. She relaxed when she saw who it was, letting the flames die out as she sent a glare to the crown prince of Demacia, Jarven IV.

"Don't you know better than to sneak up on someone who can randomly combust into flames?" She growled half-heartedly, straightening from her half-crouched positon when she saw he wasn't really paying attention to her. He was staring at the scene before them with an almost pained look. Walking over to his side, she followed his gaze and winced.

It was a battlefield. In the middle lay three huge bodies, obviously identifiable as dragons by the large wings that lay collapsed and broken over the bodies. Surrounding the dragons were numerous human bodies, all belonging to a group that had accompanied Prince Jarven on his journey. The men seemed so small in comparison to the beasts who had slain them.

Tearing her gaze away from the sight, she glanced at Jarven and decided it was her turn to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We should search for survivors." she said quietly to him. Her words seemed to snap him out of his trance. He nodded, and together they moved through the carnage, checking for anyone who had made it out alive.

In the end they only discovered one man left alive, and even he was badly wounded. It was when Shyvana and Jarvan were carrying the wounded warrior to a safe area that she noticed Jarvan was wincing whenever he took a step. Giving him a worried glance, she took glance around and deciding they were safe enough, stopped. "We can make camp here, it should be safe." she stated, as they carefully placed the warrior against a rock to rest. The man was so out of it with pain, he hardly noticed. Shyvana felt sorry that they had nothing to help the men with. They had left their supplies back in their original camp, which was in the other direction.

When she and Jarvan were both situated against rocks, she brought up what she had noticed earlier. "Jarvan, is your leg hurt?" she asked. Jarvan looked surprised that she had asked, but merely shook his head. "I checked it before I found you. Just a bruise." he said, shifting against the rock he was propped on. Shyvana didn't exactly believe him but nodded anyway. "I'll take first watch, you get some rest." Jarvan stated, pulling his sword out and resting it over his stretched out legs. "Alright."

That night, Shyvana was plagued by the memory of what had brought them to this point.

* * *

"Shyvana, can you go collect some more wood?" an elder man called from a cave entrance, to the young female who was outside. "Sure father," the girl, who at most was eighteen or nineteen, called back, walking over the dwindling pile of wood they had, and picking up a sack to put the wood inside. She gave her father a wave before she turned and ran off toward the direction of the forest, her dark burgundy hair trailing behind her in a tight braid.

She hadn't even been out ten minutes when she felt the ground tremble and a loud roar come from the direction of her home. Freezing, she turned wide red eyes in that direction. All was quiet for a moment before she heard another roar, this one more familiar to her. She had heard it many times when she was out sparring with her father as a dragon. "No.." she breathed, instantly taking off toward her home. She didn't even notice when she shifted into her dragon form, dark gray scales glinting in the light of the sun. She landed right as the treeline ended, shifting back but never missing a beat as she continued to run towards her home. Nothing seemed amiss, other than the blood trail that seemed to drag from the entrance of her and her father's cave home, and the body that lay in said entrance.

Stopping a few feet away, she merely stared in shock for a moment, not believing what she was seeing. It was hard to even recognize her father. He had claw marks everywhere, and almost looked chewed up. Looking around her, it was obvious what had happened. Her father had always been hated by the other dragons for his fascination with humans, and the fact that he had a half-human, half-dragon daughter made it even worse. Someone had finally come and taken their hatred out on him. Letting out a sob, she moved to her fathers body and began to clean him up to give him a proper funeral pyre.

A day later found her sitting in front of the smouldering flames of the large pyre she had built for her father. This was how Jarvan found her, staring into nothing as the sun moved over the sky. At first she had been hesitant to trust him, but after his promise that his men and himself would help her get revenge, she was a little less hostile. She learned he was the prince of the kingdom of Demacia, and that he was venturing around, hunting the most dangerous beasts, which had brought him to the edges of Runeterra, where her father and her had lived in seclusion from the rest of the dragon race.

It took many weeks, but when they finally hunted down the dragon responsible, it was a horrible battle. They had expected only one dragon, but instead stumbled upon three. Shyvana herself had sustained few injuries, as she had shifted the whole time and was more armoured. The rest of the men didn't fare so well. In the end, even Jarvan himself had almost died, if it wasn't for one man taking the blow from the last dragon, allowing Jarvan to slay the beast.

That's what led them to their current predicament.


End file.
